Pirate101: Shattered Barriers
by Dr.Musketeer23
Summary: Merciful Blaze Silver has been taken from the Spiral and is now on Earth. Learning that his mother was somehow part of an organization called Overwatch, Blaze allies himself with them. Although, not every member is as trusting as agents Tracer, Pharah, and Mercy. Besides, Blaze has his hands full with an old threat looming and his desire to return home growing. This is his story
1. Prologue

**A.N.: After finishing Book 6, I'm finally back. This story is all about Blaze! Always wanted to see what I could make him do without his pirate accomplices. Translations for the words in other languages will be below.**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay," a gruff voice stated, "Let's get started." The lights flickered on and Blaze found himself seated in an empty white room. A table separated him and a man wearing a red visor over his eyes and a blue jacket with yellow cylinders on the shoulder. Blaze's eyes focused on the figure as they adjusted to the presence of light.

"I was expecting to be talking with Doctor Zeigler." The white-haired man got up from his chair and moved around the table, grabbing Blaze by his shirt collar.

"Angela had other business to attend to. You're stuck with me, young punk."

"Angela trusts me, so I trust her. You haven't shown me any sign of trust, so, why should I trust you?" The door to the room slid open, a gray haired Egyptian woman in a long blue trenchcoat with gray body armor over it entering, anger blaring through her good left eye.

" _Ma nakah,_ Jack," the old woman shouted, "This is not what Angela meant when she told us to ask him questions. This isn't an interrogation. We are NOT Blackwatch." The man, now known as Jack, set Blaze down. The woman rubbed under her eyepatch. "I'm so sorry about that, _Shabb_. My name is Ana. I'm Fareeha's mother and one of the founding members of the old Overwatch."

"You raised a good soldier. Angela would be dead if it wasn't for her." Ana visibly tensed at the compliment.

"It wasn't the life I wanted for her." Ana sat down next to Jack, as he was now known, and pulled out a small data pad. "Now, it's come to our attention that you are somehow related to one of our deceased members. How is that possible?" Blaze leaned on his left arm.

"I don't know," he admitted, "My mom died in my world so I don't know how she could have been here too. I'm just as confused as to how _I_ got here." Jack put his feet up on the table, prompting Blaze to sit up in his chair.

"Well, you already told Angela about the places in your world. We'd like to know more about some of the people there; specifically, the people who have powers like you."

"Had," Blaze corrected, "They gave them up to bring my brother back from the dead." He couldn't see specifically, but Blaze figured Jack had a confused look under his visor. "It's a long story, but I'd be happy to tell you about them. I have to if I'm going to stop him."

"Him," Ana asked.

"I didn't come to this world alone. If I'm here, my dad is somewhere in this world, too, and he _needs_ to be stopped."

* * *

 _Ma nakah - What the Fuck_

 _Shabb- young man_


	2. Day 1

**A.N.: Who's ready for Blaze's first full day in the Overwatch world? I know I am. Lots of unexplained stuff is about to get explained so buckle up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 1

" _Mein Gott._ What am I going to do?" Angela, callsign: Mercy, walked down the hall, shoulder to shoulder with Fareeha. "Alexis' son is in there and I have no idea what to say to him." Fareeha shrugged.

"I think you should just be honest with him. You loved Alexis a lot more than you let on, and she loved you just as much. She didn't know anything about Blaze's world and there must be a reason for that." The young Egyptian smoothed out Angela's matted blonde hair. "The whole reason we're together is because we were honest about our feelings." Angela gave a weak smile, still contemplating her dilemma. "The son of the woman you first loved is sitting in that interrogation room right now, waiting to listen and talk to you."

"Captain Amari," a light voice called from the P.A. system.

"Not now, Athena."

"Doctor Ziegler," the voice called again.

"Later, Athena."

"Captain Amari and Doctor Ziegler!"

"What, Athena?!" Both Overwatch agents were now irritated by the constant interruptions.

"I thought that I should inform you that both Soldier: 76 and Shrike are in the interrogation room where Merciful Blaze Silver is currently being held."

" _Verdammt_!" Angela bolted down the hall and opened the door to Blaze's interrogation room. "Vot ze hell, Jack!" The white-haired vigilante currently held Blaze by his shoulders, seemingly shaking him. "Put him down!" Soldier: 76 growled. "Now!" Blaze fell to the ground, rubbing his right shoulder with his remaining arm. The Swiss doctor looked around and saw Ana slumped against the wall, a nasty gash on her head. "Ana, too!" Angela kneeled down next to Ana and pulled out a small syringe. She stuck it into Ana's shoulder and pushed a small dose of nanobots into the old Egyptian's bloodstream. "We don't have too many of these left now. We can't waste them on such small injuries caused by an idiot with anger problems!" Fareeha entered the room and immediately went to her mother, scooping her into her arms.

"What happened?"

"I know the jist of it. For now, take Ana to the med bay. When I'm done here, I'll join you." Fareeha nodded and left, Ana still in her arms.

"She'll be fine," Jack coughed, "She's a strong woman." The American was met with a swift punch to the stomach. He groaned, "I thought part of the hypocratic oath was 'Do no harm?'"

"Only applies when you're a patient, which you aren't." Angela rubbed her wrist and took a deep breath. "Now, what were you and Ana even doing in here?"

"We were interrogating this lying piece of shit. All of you can't possibly believe that he's Alexis' son? You, of all people, should know that. This is just a trap that Talon is trying to lay out for us."

"One problem with that theory of yours: Talon wants me in their hands just as badly as you want me dead. I don't know what Talon is exactly, but they're not friendly. Besides, they're the least of your worries." Angela backed Jack up against the wall.

"As of this moment, Merciful Blaze Silver is my patient and under my protection. Lay a single finger on him, and you'll know just how much about human anatomy I really know. And you'll be awake the whole time." Jack took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"If you're wrong about this, it's on your conscience." Jack left, leaving Blaze and Angela alone.

"Idiot," Angela huffed. Blaze grinned. "What?"

"I knew you trusted me, but I didn't think you trusted me enough to fight your friends. You must have a lot of faith that I am who I say I am."

"It's not a matter of faith," the blonde composed herself, "It's a matter of fact. And maybe a bit of the heart. Follow me."

* * *

"What is this place?" Blaze turned to see every corner of the room. Pictures, trophies, and medals filled the entirety of the space.

"This is Watchpoint: Gibraltar's Hall of Heroes. Our most heroic deeds and agents are immortalized here; living and dead." Angela guided Blaze to a picture of a younger Lena Oxton, saluting in front of a blue and orange jet. "This was taken just before the Slipstream incident. It's how Lena became disconnected from the timeline."

"Her chronal disassociation."

"Correct." Doctor Ziegler moved on to the next picture. A mountain of smoking rubble filled the frame. "That is what remains of the Swiss base. It was what made the UN disband our organization. Jack and Gabriel caused that."

"Gabriel?"

"Gabriel Reyes. They were in a super soldier program together, but the two never saw eye to eye. Gabriel was the head of Blackwatch, our special ops branch, but he lost sight of what was important and tried to kill Jack. They both survived the explosion, Gabriel barely. I… I did what I could to save him, but it wasn't enough."

"Why are you showing me these things?"

"These are my failures. Reminders of why I'm not a fighter by nature and why I'll do anything to protect the ones I love." Angela moved past a few pedestals until she came to a glass case with a broken metal blade and a shattered pistol with one pulse bullet left in the chamber. A picture above showed Blaze's mother, Alexis. "Alexis Silver. Callsign: Fearless. She fought with us during the Omnic Crisis. We were assigned on a recon mission in Kings Row during its Null Sector occupation. She was the one taking point. I was only there in case things went wrong and she needed medical attention. I'd never seen combat before then. I'd only ever worked in the med bay. It was the first time I'd even held a gun, let alone fired one." Angela got back on topic. "We were well hidden when the sound of crying drew our attention. There was a family under fire by hostile omnics. We weren't supposed to do anything; Observe and report back to base were our orders. Alexis, she wasn't going to let innocents die because of orders. She, got the civilians to me and told me to get out while she drew the omnics off." Angela placed her hand on the glass. "She told me that I needed to live for her if she didn't come back. She kissed me and ran. And I ran. I got the civilians to safety as fast as I could then asked for a team to go in and deal with the Null Sector." The Swiss doctor's hand rubbed against the glass. "I found her the next day; Her weapons were broken and her body looked like it had been torn apart."

"Wait," Blaze interrupted, "She kissed you? So, were you two …?"

"We were together, yes. For two years on that day."

"I'm still confused as to how she even existed here."

"About 15 years ago, Overwatch archaeologists uncovered this diamond among the ruins of sunken ships at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. They noticed that there was, what appeared to be, a drop of blood in the center. They cloned the DNA and grew Alexis from nothing, already fully grown. She didn't know anything about herself except a name. She heard what Overwatch stood for, she asked to join. We assumed, wherever she was from, she was a warrior as she had exemplary combat skills. Better than Genji, even." Blaze stared at the diamond. "Do you recognize it?"

"This was mine. It's how I tried to replicate my mother three years ago. I never could bring her back the same. How'd they do it?"

"Trial and error. They simply had to let her body find itself. Now, how'd your diamond end up here?"

"When my brother "killed" me, he found my diamond and threw it into the Spiral Core. The Core must be a portal between my world and yours. And a one-way one by the looks of it."

"So, you aren't phased by your mother and I?"

"Angela, you obviously loved her. Otherwise, you wouldn't be crying after remembering that horrible day." Angela wiped her face and realized she had been in tears.

"I hadn't even notice, _mein gott._ Forgive me."

"Besides, considering one of my brother's crew members was a lesbian dating a fox and I am dating … was dating a dog, I can't really judge."

"Wait, what?"

"I think I should tell you my story and my brother's story."

* * *

"And that's it."

"Blaze, I can't imagine what you've been through. Losing your mother like that and your reaction. Learning the truth about your parentage. I don't think I could have handled all of that."

"I'm still learning to handle that. That's not what's important." Blaze rubbed his face. "What's important is that I ended up here. That means my father is somewhere out there. Whatever it takes, even if it kills me, I have to kill him. I have to end this."

"I don't believe in killing, but based on what you've told me about you and your brother, you don't have a choice."

"So, you'll help me?" For the first time since learning his brother was alive, hope shone in Blaze's eyes.

"If you join Overwatch, I can give you access to all of our resources within reason. However, you'd have to design your gear and be ready to participate in training exercises and missions."

"Whatever it takes to get your help."

"Well, then, I can streamline all of your health data and your psychological evaluation. All that's left for you to do is to pick your callsign." Angela held out the data pad and an electronic pen. Thinking for a second, Blaze took the pen and signed his callsign. Angela took the pad and viewed the name. "Are you sure that's what you'd like to be called?" Blaze nodded. "Very well. Welcome to Overwatch, Cadet Kane."

* * *

 _Mein Gott- my God_

 _Verdammt- damn it_


	3. Day 7

Day 7

"Cadet Kane, please report to the training area fifteen minutes. Agents Pharah, McCree, Genji, and Tracer will be waiting for you." Blaze got out of his bed and walked down to the hall's shared bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. The pirate brushed his teeth and went back to his room to get dressed and armored up. Blaze picked up his new prosthetic and stared at it for a moment, examining the complex and elegant circuitry.

"I've got to ask Angela who made this." He attached the limb and moved his mechanical fingers. "Fits like a glove." Blaze grabbed his Kane armor. He left the mask behind as it still required repairs. "I'm gonna need to borrow weapons until I redesign my own. Good thing today is just hand-to-hand combat." Blaze had removed the cloak from the Kane armor and had reduced its surface area. The legs are smoother, the arms had been switched out for gauntlets that covered his upper arms, the chestplate remained the same. His armor was now a light silver with black accents on the sides of each armor piece. _I need to figure out how to change the mask. Make it less menacing._ Blaze left his room and made his way down to the training area.

"I told you they'd be late." A man with a thick southern accent chuckled. He had a cigar hanging out of his mouth, wore a red pancho, a cowboy hat, and a golden BAMF belt buckle. Next to him was a silver omnic with a green optical sensor and a katana on its back. There were small slits on its knuckles, an opening of some kind. Blaze felt slightly insulted as this was only his first training session and he was right on time.

"Um, I got here on time," Blaze commented.

"They're not talking about you," a light Egyptian voice answered," Blaze looked up and saw Pharah sitting atop a stack of boxes, helmet off, but under her shoulder. A high-pitched whoosh sounded behind the privateer and he saw Lena enter the training area. She removed her goggles, revealing bags under her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late, luvs," Lena yawned.

"Still not getting enough sleep, Lena-san?" Anger seemed to flare in Lena's eyes.

"Bugger off, Genji Shimada!"

"Wait, you have a last name? I thought Genji was like your omnic codename or something." The omnic laughed.

"I see Angela did not tell you about me yet." Genji removed what Blaze discovered to be his visor, revealing his still human eyes. "I may not be completely human anymore, but my soul is still intact. Angela saved my life many years ago. She's part of the reason I came back when Winston ordered the recall." Blaze looked to Pharah for a second, a bead of sweat running down her face. He turned back to Genji and extended his hand.

"I'm glad to meet you." Genji extended his own arm and shook it happily.

"So, your brother killed you? Yes?"

"Uh, yeah. It's complicated."

"I know the feeling," the cyborg responded. As he reattached his visor, he left a task. "Look up Hanzo Shimada when you have the chance. I feel that he may join us one day."

"The name's McCree. Jesse McCree." The cowboy sauntered up to Blaze. "I fought alongside your mother in a few battles. She was a brave woman."

"I'm glad to meet someone else who knew her." Blaze extended his hand once more, but McCree didn't move.

"I was part of Blackwatch, so forgive me if I'm not all too friendly." Blaze retracted his hand. "So today, the four of us will be evaluating your hand to hand combat skills. No weapons, but enhancements and armor abilities are on the table."

"Don't worry, Jesse, I'll go easy on you," Blaze chuckled.

"You shouldn't count your chickens yet, kid."

"Kid? I'm 28." The pirate got in a fighting stance, right arm over his shoulder, pulled back, and left extended, both making fists. McCree admired his spunk. He charged and was amazed as he found himself flat on his back behind Blaze.

"What the hell?" The cowboy got back up and found himself on the ground once more. McCree got up again, but didn't try to attack. "I've never been taken down so easily."

"It's a basic charge, sorry if I didn't tell you that I'm skilled in almost all of my world's hand-to-hand combat techniques." Blaze rotated his shoulder. "So, who's next?" Genji removed his swords from his back and set them on the ground.

"I am your next opponent." Genji threw a small pellet at the ground and a cloud of smoke enveloped him, hiding his disappearance.  
"Hiding. So, I'm guessing my main goal is to find you." Blaze moved toward the maze of boxes on the other side of the room. "So, Angela saved you, right? What exactly happened?"

"My brother. He was the head of our crime family. I was a skilled fighter, but spent many a day in the local arcade. The elders didn't like this and told him to force me into the family business. I refused." Blaze turned the corner and saw a single green and gray shuriken embedded in the wall.

"I think I know why you said we weren't so different." The privateer removed the shuriken from the wall. "He killed almost killed you, didn't he? When you wouldn't submit?" Blaze heard a soft thump behind him and threw the shuriken in the direction of the sound. Genji caught it and gave a chuckle.

"Left me for dead. Overwatch, ironically, was raiding our family temple when this happened. Alexis and Angela found me and brought me back to Overwatch." Genji twirled the shuriken between his fingers and slid it back into his knuckle openings. "Your detections skills are most impressive."

"I've had a long time to perfect them." Blaze raised his gauntlets for combat. "So, what now?"

"Now, we get out of here and you fight Pharah next." Blaze lowered his arms.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I'm not going to make you fight when you have nothing to prove." Genji and Blaze left the maze and found Pharah and Tracer still in the training area. "Where did McCree go?"

"Ha, Jesse went to lick his wounds. Not every day you get your ass handed to you by a new recruit." Lena snorted before covering her face with her hands. "Well, Lena, since you think it's so funny, how about you go up against Cadet Kane next?"

"Please, my blink ability is far more refined that his teleportation." Tracer blinked across the room and came right back.

"Last time I checked," Blaze stated as he teleported to where Tracer had blinked to and back, "Our skills were about even." The young brit grinned.

"Time to find out who the better fighter is then, powered up." Tracer's chronal accelerator glowed a bright blue as she reappeared behind Blaze and swept his legs out from under him. Blaze coughed as he pulled himself back up.

"Oh, it's on." Blaze pulled down on his gauntlets and they expanded into smooth greaves. "You inspired me a bit." The silver-haired pirate teleported behind Lena and let his arms strike with more speed than he'd ever used before. The blow landed on Lena's shoulder blade, pushing her arm forward. The ex-pilot pulled her arm back to hit Blaze in his face, but the pirate ducked and countered with a hard elbow to her side. Blaze teleported in front of Lena and spread his arms. "Come on, where's the girl who risked it all to fight against that purple monster?" A scowl came across the time-manipulator's face.

"What did you say?!" Lena's eyes flickered orange, as did her chronal accelerator's normally blue light. Lena charged forward, forcing Blaze to go on the defense. He shifted his gauntlets into small rectangular shields. He moved his arms to block Lena's wild blows. "Don't talk about Amelie like that again!" Blaze teleported next to Pharah.

"Amelie? First you're calling her 'Widowbitch,' now you're on a first-name basis with her?" Tracer drew her pistols and blinked right in front of Blaze and held her pistols against Blaze's neck.

"There's a big difference between that cold-hearted assassin and the first woman I loved that everyone believes can't be saved, Amelie Lacroix." Tracer put away her pistols and started to leave the training facility. "I get that you're new here and that you're still learning what you can about us and about yourself, but you'd better learn quick that there's more to me than a bundle of joy that sees only the good that's in this world." Without looking back, Tracer left.

"I think that's enough hand-to-hand combat for today," Pharah decided. She patted Blaze on the shoulder. The pirate deactivated his shield greaves, turning them back into his normal gauntlets. "I think you have much to learn about us. About Lena, especially."

"I don't see why," Blaze complained, "As much as I care that my mother was here, I don't plan on being here long."

"Well, like it or not, you're stuck here. You may as well learn what you can. Who knows, it could save your life."

* * *

 **A.N.: And so we have it, Blaze's first day of training in Overwatch. And he's already managed to piss two people off. What did Tracer mean about Widowmaker? What does Blaze still have to learn? Guess you'll have to find out after more time has passed.**


	4. Day 13

**A.N.: I love the dynamic between the two characters in this scene. Hope you do too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 13

 _"Hey there, stranger." Blaze turned around and saw Gracie standing in the doorway. "What're you working on?"_

 _"Oh, hey!" Blaze pushed his chair away from the work bench and swiveled to look at the black and white dog. "I'm just working on something to use against Tauros."_

 _"Really?" Gracie pushed past Blaze and studied the small data chip and cord on the bench._

 _"Yeah." Blaze swiveled around again. "I stick this in the Kane armor and_ bam. _It'll suck him right out of there."_

 _"I'd think that Flint would be the bigger threat." Gracie put her paws in the pockets of her smock._

 _"No, Tauros is the wild card in all of this. A personality matrix is stronger than most people realize. Combat matrixes too."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"If a matrix and its wielder become synced on a physical and mental level, no matter for how long, they could generate enough energy to create a devastating attack." Gracie picked up the device._

 _"And since Tauros works for Flint," the Marleybonian, started._

 _"Imagine a rampaging bull infused with all of the dark energy in the Spiral. Not a pretty picture."_

 _"Does Adam-"_

 _"No. And he doesn't need to know. I'm sure he'll discover Sagittarius' hidden abilities on his own, but if he finds them, he can't keep using them. Promise me you'll stop him if he unlocks one." Gracie put down the device._

 _"You're talking as if you're not going to be around much longer." Blaze leaned back in his chair, breathing into his folded hand._

 _"I don't know what it'll take to end this war. I_ do _know that I need someone who knows what I know if something does happen to me."_

 _"I don't like the thought of losing you," Gracie sighed. The dog kissed Blaze on the cheek. "But I promise. I'll make sure he doesn't use these abilities if he unlocks them."_

 _"Thank you, Gracie." Blaze held her paw. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Gracie smiled._

* * *

"Ahh!" Blaze woke up just in time to feel himself falling out of his chair. He got up and looked at the last thing he'd pulled up on his computer in his room. _Amelie Lacroix/ Widowmaker. Age 33. Sniper. Brainwashed._ Blaze rubbed his eyes and shut off the computer. He left his room and walked down the hall until he found the mess hall. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and a can of Diet Pepsi. He sat down alone at the table closest to the door and pulled out his personal data pad to begin reading. _I've got to do something nice for Angela to thank her for giving me this._ The doors to the mess hall opened again and in walked Lena Oxton, dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of orange boyshorts. Blaze couldn't help but stare before finally announcing his presence. "Hey, Lena."

"Oi. Hi, luv," Lena mumbled, sleep still filling her mind. "What're you doing up? It's, like, three in the morning."

"Uh, well, you're up too, so I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first," Lena chuckled.

"Fair enough," Blaze set down the apple, taking a sip of his soda before continuing, "I fell asleep while doing some research and when I woke up I decided I needed a snack and something to drink."

"Jeez, luv, you know that stuff is bad for ya, don't ya?" Blaze set down the can.

"I come from a world where the most popular drink is equivalent to your world's alcohol. If this won't get me drunk, I'll happily drink it." Lena laughed at that. "So, what're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I could take a walk and everything would be fine." Blaze stared at Lena's chest and realized she wasn't wearing her chronal accelerator. "Don't worry, Winston has the whole watchpoint routed with the same technology that's in my accelerator. The only thing different is I can't manipulate time." Blaze took another bite from his apple. "So, what are you researching?"

"Amelie Lacroix." Blaze showed Lena his data pad. "I know you were angry when you told me to look her up, but Fareeha suggested that I should know why you were so angry anyway, no matter how long I'm here." Blaze set down the data pad. "She killed your girlfriend right next to you, two bullets to the chest. You and Emily were just taking a walk in the park before heading home."

"Amelie didn't do that," Lena corrected. "Widowmaker did. There's a clear difference." Lena looked down at the data pad, Amelie's pale purple skinned face filing up the screen. "Talon kidnapped her and turned her into a weapon. The perfect assassin."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Lena looked up. "This file only mentions Amelie's activity after the murder of her husband, a brutal murder, I might add. I've looked up Gerard's file, but all that I see was that he was a skilled sniper that was a pain in Talon's side. What happened before?"

"There's some things about Overwatch's agents that are kept off the books because of unethical practices. Gerard wasn't the nicest individual. A lot of us loathed being put on missions with him. Especially me. He was such a sexist prick. Homophobic too, so guess my luck when he found out I was a lesbian."

"That must not have gone over well."

"No, no it did not. I couldn't understand how someone like Amelie could fall for an arsehole like Gerard. Then I found out it was an arranged marriage."

"What was Amelie like? Like I said, there's not much about her in the Overwatch archives besides Widowmaker's data." Lena rubbed her eyes.

"She was beautiful. A lovely set of shoulder-length black hair, pale pink skin, eyes that showed she was listening to every word you said." Lena leaned on her elbows. "She was sweet, and kind, and always knew what to say to make you feel better. She was a graceful dancer. She was a famous ballet dancer for many years before she married Gerard. Ugh, bastard. She deserved much better than that abusive piece of shite." Lena leaned back in her chair. "I remember the first time I'd seen her after he'd hit her. She was so scared. I stayed with her while Gerard was off on a mission so she knew she was safe. It was then that I realized my feelings for her. I told her I would always be there to protect her, but I wasn't. I was called on a mission when she was abducted. Talon took her and brainwashed her, but I think even Amelie was enticed by the chance to kill Gerard. I can't blame her for giving in, but I should have been there to keep her from giving in. I wasn't strong enough." Lena groaned, "I want to keep believing that Amelie is still in there somewhere, but what if everyone is right? What if everything that Amelie was is gone?"

"You know," Blaze started, "My brother had the same thoughts when his girlfriend, now wife, Lenora was taken and brainwashed into becoming my father's lieutenant, Phoenix. Everyone kept telling him that the only way to free Lenora was to kill her, but every time he faced her, he couldn't bring down his blade to harm her. Eventually, he came up with a plan. He adjusted a personality matrix to help her escape her own mind."

"Personality matrix?"  
"It sort of like an AI. Like Athena. My brother has his own named Sagittarius, created by my father alongside Tauros. The people of Rajah had made their own, named it Sigma. Adam made another called Pegasus and then the one he made for Lenora was Draco. The plan worked, but it wasn't Draco that freed Lenora. It was the spirits of our dead friend, Brave, and a woman who had listened to the words of Brave and Lenora, Kristen, and Adam's own words that gave her the strength to free herself from her own mind." Blaze leaned forward to Lena. "You're right, Amelie wasn't strong enough to keep herself from being brainwashed and warped into Widowmaker, but I know that you can help set her free. You just need to hang on to the hope that Amelie is still in there." Blaze grabbed Lena's hand in solidarity. "I don't know how long I'll be here, but as long as I am, I'll help you get her back." The british girl smiled.

"You always this good at giving pep talks, luv?"

"Not usually. I guess I'm getting better." Blaze let go of Lena's hand. "Huh, Gracie would be proud of me."

"Oooh. Who's this Gracie girl?"

"She's kind of my girlfriend. She's a dog from Marleybone." Blaze looked off in the distance. "Actually, I don't know what we are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I do get back to my world, I don't know where or when I'll end up. By the time I get back, she may have moved on or even be dead. I don't want to lose her."

"Then I'll make you a deal," Lena said as she stood up, "You help me free Amelie and I'll help you get home to the right time." The former pilot extended her hand. "Sound fair, right, mate?" Blaze stood up and shook her hand. The pair smiled.

"I guess we have a deal then."


	5. Day 23

**A.N.: There's not too much action in this chapter, but there's a reason for that. Enjoy Blaze's first mission with Overwatch!**

* * *

Day 23

 _"I don't know what to do anymore." Blaze sat by Adam's side as he lay unconscious in his hospital bed. "We have a way to win this war. We have the will to fight, but we just don't have the numbers." Blaze leaned forward in his chair. "Maybe if I turned myself in, the rest of the Spiral will help."_

 _"No," Adam mumbled, "Not true." Adam's eye opened. "Chance to change your fate. Right your wrongs."_

 _"Adam," Blaze gasped, "How can you be sure?" Adam sat up on his bed._

 _"Something mom said to me when she got into my head," Adam chuckled, "You're a Silver."_

* * *

"Cadet Kane, please report to the hanger bay. The Orca will be taking off in ten minutes." Blaze blinked and continued down the hall.

"I'm on my way. Thanks, Athena." Blaze turned his Kane mask around in his hands to look at the faceplate. The eyeholes had been replaced with a tinted black visor. The blank sneer the mouth had made was filled in and replaced with two lines that made an inverted "v." Blaze had thrown out Kane's tricorn hat and attached an antenna to the side with a movable scope with night vision capabilities. _Now all I need ar_ e _customized weapons._ Blaze reached the hanger and saw Tracer waiting for him outside the ship.

"Oi, Blaze, over here!" Blaze jogged over to the brit and stepped onto the boarding pad. "Glad you made it, luv. Come on, we're heading to Egypt. The Temple of Anubis!" Ana and Pharah were already sitting in the ship.

"Are you going to be fine, Fareeha? I heard the reports about what happened the-"

"I'll be fine, mama," Pharah cut off her mother, "I have to go there again. I'm not going to let Talon disgrace my old team's sacrifice." The young Egyptian emptied the cartridge from her rocket launcher and reloaded in one fluid motion. Ana took apart her biotic rifle, cleaning the barrel and checking her darts for any leaks. Lena took her seat in the cock pit and started the take-off procedures.

"Uh, I thought you said that your chronal accelerator messed with flight equipment," Blaze inquired.

"The Orca was designed by Winston, luv," Lena explained, "Sadly, I can't ever fly in a real plane again, but if this is the closest I can get, I'll take it." Tracer picked up a microphone. "Alright, everyone! Sit down and strap yourselves in; we are ready for take-off! ETA two hours." The pilot put the mic down. "You'd better take your seat too. Don't want you nauseous before your first mission, Cadet Kane." Blaze set his mask down in the seat next to him while he checked the barrel of his pistol. The blade that Torbjorn had made Blaze was okay, but it didn't feel natural to the pirate.

 _It'll do for now._

* * *

"Alright, here we are," Tracer announced, "The Temple of Anubis!" As the Orca touched down on the ground, Genji and McCree were ready and waiting for the four Overwatch agents.

"We're glad you're all here," Genji greeted, "We've been surveying the area for the past four days. Just yesterday, we caught sight of Talon scouts on the outskirts of the city."

"We think they're gonna try to break into the temple to let Anubis out."

"Wait, Anubis? Like the God, Anubis?"

"Sort of, Blaze," Pharah corrected, "Anubis was a god AI that could take control of any omnic at will. My original team was tasked with keeping him locked up forever and making sure he couldn't escape or be broken out. If Talon wants to break Anubis out…"

"Welcome to the second Omnic crisis," Ana finished. The older Egyptian slung her sniper rifle over her left shoulder and moved to the stretch of buildings outside of the temple.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a good sniping position. Can't have Talon knowing where your field medic is." Ana continued on her way, leaving the rest of the team to plan their defenses.

"Okay. Talon operations never last more than seven minutes. If we can hold them off that long, odds are they won't try for Anubis for a long time." Pharah pulled up a display of the battlefield. "The most direct route to the temple is through this archway. Genji, I want you on top of the archway ready to flank them. Tracer, your pulse pistols are only good at close range so I want you here in this alleyway. You pick off as many as you can, then retreat and make your way to the alleyway on the opposite side. Take your time and conserve your energy. We don't want to waste your chronal energy. I'll be here on the bridge taking the direct assault with my rockets. McCree and Kane, you'll be in this square to take care of anyone who may get through. Now, you have your orders. Move out!"

* * *

"So, a peacemaker design?" Blaze and McCree were standing in the city square waiting for any stragglers. "That's a pretty cool authentic western design. You must take this cowboy thing seriously."

"I was a leader of the Deadlock Gang before I joined Blackwatch. Old West was kind of the theme with them. We even wore red sashes like back in the old days." McCree smiled for a minute before he realized who he was talking to. "This don't make us friends. Don't believe that for a second."

"I don't get what I ever did to you. Yeah, I flipped you over twice in ten seconds, but I don't think I deserve this cold shoulder treatment that you've been giving me. What's really going on?"

"Not now, we've got company!" Three Talon scouts appeared from under the bridge that Fareeha had been standing on. Blaze pushed McCree back.

"I've got this," Blaze stated. He drew his sword and pistol. "Hey, numb nuts!" The Talon scouts raised their pistols at the pirate. "You ever hear about Agent: Fearless? I'm the prodigal son." Before either of them could get off a shot, Blaze shot forward and slit their throats with his sword in one swift motion. He shook the blood from his sword. "Too easy." McCree just frowned. "What?"

"Show off." McCree looked up at the archway and saw Genji tangling with a Talon sniper. "Pharah, Genji has a sniper on his hands. He needs help!"

"Can you give him a hand? There's a lot of Talon soldiers trying to get through." Blaze saw a yellow dart zip through the air above him and hit Fareeha in the shoulder, seemingly giving her a quick burst of energy and closing the wounds that had opened through the gaps in her armor caused by the Talon bullets. Blaze lowered his scope over his visor.

"It's not Widowmaker, Tracer. Do not engage," Blaze reported, "McCree aim a shot at the feet of the Talon agent!"

"How will that help Genji?"

"It will divert his attention to the battle below and give Genji a distinct advantage since he knows the shot came from you. Just trust me and do it!" McCree made the shot and saw Genji land a right hook on the Talon agent, sending him over the edge. Blaze smiled and turned back to Jesse. The pirate threw his sword to the right of the cowboy.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Jesse looked to his right and saw a figure flickering next to him.

"My visor can sense irregular thermal readings. I just reacted when I saw the difference." Blaze walked to McCree and grabbed his sword out of the dead Talon agent. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Everyone, Reaper is on site! Repeat, Reaper is on site," Pharah announced. Blaze and Jesse watched the Raptora suit shoot into the air as Fareeha unleashed a barrage of rockets toward the ground. A ghostly cackle filled the air.

"Is that the best you've got," A gravelly voice taunted.

"No. Fareeha, you need to get out of there now! Do not engage Reaper!"

"Stick to codenames, Shrike," Lena reprimanded on comms.

"I can't lose my daughter! Especially not to him!" Ana slowly climbed down from her sniper canopy and made her way across the battlefield. Blaze and Jesse followed her and found a black-cloaked man with a white mask that resembled what Blaze had come to know as the Blackwatch insignia. He held Pharah, unconscious, by the throat with one hand. "Let her go, Gabriel." Ana had her biotic rifle pointed at Reaper.

"Why would I do that?" Reaper cocked a shotgun in his free hand. "When you see Angela again, tell her that another one of her experiments was a failure. And I'm coming for her next." Reaper pointed his weapon at Fareeha's right leg and fired. The bullet fragments were powerful enough to completely separate the leg from her body. "You'll all die soon enough. And Overwatch will be no more!" Ana fired at the Talon Commander, but Reaper vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Blaze and Ana ran to Fareeha.

"Oh, my child," Ana screamed, "My beautiful _Zahra_!"

"Quick, give me something to use as a tourniquet!"

"What?" Ana was panicking. "It's no use. Even a cybernetic limb won't replace this damage." Blaze grabbed Ana's arm, a sense of calm running over the sniper.

"I can save her life and the limb, but I have to stop the bleeding first." Ana took off her shawl and gave it to the pirate. Blaze wrapped it around the stump of Pharah's leg. He retrieved the severed limb and aligned the limb so it was lined up properly with the rest of her leg. Blaze held the limb to her body with his left hand and charged up his silver aura, willing it to spread to Fareeha's leg. Everyone watched as the wound closed on its own within seconds. To be safe, Blaze formed a ball of electricity in his hand and moved it to the young girl's heart, using it like a defribulator. Immediately, Fareeha shot up, gasping for air.

"What… what happened?" Ana embraced her daughter, a tear running down her remaining eye.

"Oh, Allah. I almost lost you, _Habibti!"_ The sniper rested her head in the crook of Fareeha's neck. "I lost so much of your life. I couldn't bear the thought of losing any more of that time. You're right, I should have told you I was alive. I was afraid. Afraid that I wouldn't be the one you could look up to. Afraid that I'd just drive you to a life of pain and suffering. I was wrong." Ana kept the embrace but looked her daughter in the eyes. "I… I just want you to be safe. A life without you in it is no life at all."

"Oh, mama."

"Hmm," McCree hummed. The cowboy surveyed the area. "Looks like Talon has pulled out. We should too before the authorities arrive." He stopped in front of the pirate. Blaze didn't flinch, simply staring back at the Agent with pride and determination. "Maybe you really are Alexis' kid."

* * *

 _Zahra- flower_

 _Habibti- my love_

* * *

 **A.N.: So, I'm thinking there'll be one more chapter along with a prologue. I really want to get back to the big picture I'm going with in this storyline. We're not done with the Spiral or the Earth by a long shot!**


	6. Day 35

**A.N.: This is the final update for the stand alone. We'll be back into the main story soon enough, don't you worry. Book 7 will be in the works soon enough. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

Day 35

 _"How're things looking Blaze?" Lenora walked down to Blaze's workshop on the Golden Archer. The inventor removed his safety goggles as he turned off the torch he was using. He wiped the ashes from his forehead as he turned to face the new captain._

 _"Well, they're done. Now whether my brother uses them or not is a different story." Lenora ran her hands along the cool metal of the prosthetic arm and leg. "This is probably my finest work. I'd hate to see them go to waste."_

 _"What makes you think he won't use them?" Blaze put his hands on his knees._

 _"Well, Adam's like I was," Blaze explained, "He's broken right now. Some things, when they're broken, they can't be put back together."_

 _"You managed to put yourself back together. Why can't Adam do the same?" Blaze exhaled deeply._

 _"I had help. Adam, my mom, they got through to me. I want to believe that she can help him too, but I just don't know. I know it can't be her alone though, or me, or you." Blaze leaned back. "I just don't know what to do to help him besides building him a body." Lenora took a seat next to Blaze._

 _"I think it's up to us to become the heroes of this story. So that we can leave a better world for the ones we love."_

 _"Lenora, as much as I want to believe that, we both know that I'm not a hero, and there's no way I ever will be in my lifetime."_

 _"You will. You just need to be put in the right circumstances." Lenora stood back up. "I'm gonna go visit Adam. Maybe you should think about how you could make this world better for him."_

* * *

"Agent Kane, you requested my presence?" Athena's logo appeared on the monitor next to Blaze's mother's memorabilia case. Blaze looked at the monitor.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could give me some information on my mother's weapons. What material was the sword made of and why does her pistol have the number 'two' on the bottom?"

"The sword was classified as a velocity blade. It was made of tungsten steel and designed to penetrate solid steel with a single strike. It would be very easy to repair with Overwatch's recent increase in resources. The pistol, on the other hand, has that number because it was her second pistol; her spare."

"What happened to the first one?" Blaze asked the question even though he thought he knew the answer.

"On her last mission, Alexis gave the pistol to her fellow scout while she drew off Null Sector forces. The other scout was-"

"Dr. Angela Zeigler," Blaze finished. He held his hand against the glass. "Athena, is there any way for me to remove the weapons from the case?"

* * *

"There has to be a way to reverse what I've done." Angela swept all of her research notes from her desk.

"Calm down, Angela," Fareeha requested.

"Gabriel almost _killed_ you. You, the only child he really liked, because I turned him into this! I almost got you killed!" Angela ruffled her hair in anger. "I almost lost you like I lost Alexis." The young Egyptian sighed.

"You're right, I would have died, but Blaze, Alexis' son, saved my life." Fareeha went to the door. "I'm gonna get something to help you sleep. I hope you clean this mess up by the time I get back." Pharah closed the door and Mercy laid her head on the desk again.

"Ugh." There was a knock on the door and the swiss groaned, "Come in." Blaze walked in through the door. "Oh, Blaze. How can I help you?" Blaze help up her sidearm and set it down on the table. "That was in my armor locker. How did you get that?"

"I asked Pharah for a favor. She knew your locker code and she got it for me about an hour ago. I had a hunch and I wanted to confirm it." Blaze pulled up a chair and sat across from Angela. "I kept wondering why someone who abhors violence would carry a sidearm. Then I had a thought that Athena confirmed. My mother gave you this pistol. She cared so much for you that she gave you her best sidearm. You don't carry this pistol as a last resort; you carry it to honor her memory." Blaze placed a long box on the table. "A long time ago, a friend of mine told me that I just needed the right circumstances to be a hero." The pirate opened the box to reveal his mother's sword and pistol, completely refurbished and ready for combat. He took them out of the box and put them on his weapon belt. "I'm not sure if I believe her, but I'll do my best to prove her right." Blaze stood up straight and saluted. "As long as I'm here, Overwatch can count on _Fearless_ Blaze Silver to fight for what's right." Angela smiled.

"Fearless, huh?" Angela stood up. "I don't think you'll have a problem living up to her reputation. After all, you've already given Lena so much hope. I think you could give that to the rest of the world, like your mother." Angela looked down at the box and saw a flash drive sitting at the bottom. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's a little present I put together for you. It's a thank you for everything you've done for me since I got here." Blaze picked up Angela's research papers and put them in a neat pile on her desk. "Just open it. I think you'll like it." Blaze left as Angela put the flash drive into her computer. Fareeha walked in as the file booted up. In her hands were two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" The soldier set down the glasses and filled them with the red liquid.

"Memories, Fareeha," Angela picked up her glass and took a sip, resting her head on Fareeha's shoulder, "I'm looking at memories." The doctor stared at the picture of Alexis surrounded by her crew that went to El Dorado. "And thinking about what the future holds for us."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Day 6954)

"Reaper, your work in Egypt was sloppy." The Talon mercenary grunted as he passed by his commanding officer. "I expect to get an intelligible answer when I am speaking with you."

"Sorry, sir. I just got filled with rage when I saw that BITCH Angela's little girlfriend." The officer laughed.

"That's good. Use that rage. You'll need it in the coming war." He slicked back his black hair as he moved down to the next room. "What's your status, Sombra?"

"You know me, if there's trouble to stir up, I'm glad to oblige."

"As you should." The Talon officer put his gloved right hand in his shirt and rubbed the scar on his stomach. _Lucky shot, kid._ He moved down to the next door. "Who are you?"

"I am Widowmaker," the purple assassin answered, "The perfect assassin." A wicked smile covered the Talon leader's face.

"Who do you hate?"

"Overwatch. Lena Oxton especially. She made me kill Gerard."

"Who do you serve?"

"I serve Talon. They shall bring peace to the world." A hard slap to the face shut Widowmaker's mouth.

"I didn't ask what organization you served. I asked you 'who do you serve?'"

"I serve you, Dark Flint Silver." A pitch-black aura surrounded the veteran Talon leader. His eyes glowed purple with dark energy flowing through his veins.

"Yes," Flint chuckled, "Yes, you do." Flint left Widowmaker's reprogramming room. "I've been here for almost twenty odd years, but I'll still return to my world. Until then, chaos is going to reign as long as my organization stands. Both worlds shall fear the name Dark Flint Silver!"


End file.
